


Heart Shaped Night

by berryhoney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin likes Jeno, Jeno is just confused, M/M, if you read this on twitter now it has a different ending, prom au, theres sex, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryhoney/pseuds/berryhoney
Summary: "If I'm named king, I'll take you to the motel as my queen. If you win, I'll leave you alone. Deal?"Jeno thought for a moment. This could be his chance to get rid of Jaemin."Deal."-Or where Jaemin has a crush on Jeno. Jeno is tired of Jaemin. And their school has this stupid tradition everyone talks about.





	Heart Shaped Night

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on twitter, but it may be time to change some things :p  
> ALSO if you read this on my twitter, this ending is totally different!!!

Jaemin looked at his own reflection in the mirror while he put on his shirt. He was ready to make either the best or worst decision of his life. What made it even worse was that everyone was waiting for a move, for something to happen. They all knew the crown would go either to him or Jeno. And he wouldn't care who wins but the thought of Jeno going to that stupid motel with his date made him jealous. He wanted Jeno to himself and everyone knew that, unfortunately. They all knew of his undying crush on the older. And they also knew he wasn't the best making decisions. 

Which brings him to this moment. Jeno is in front of him, looking at him and waiting fro him to say something, why else he would've screamed at Jeno to wait. Jeno raised an eyebrow when Jaemin didn't say anything. "So? What do you want, Na? You gonna say another one of your cheesy pick-up lines? Because I don't have the time." Jeno said unassumingly. 

Jaemin shook his head. "No. I actually have a proposal to make." At those words Jeno only looked at him confusingly and moved his head, a sign for Jaemin to move on. "Everyone knows about the kind of relationship we have-"

"There's not a relationship. You won't ever leave me alone and I'm tired of you. That's it." Jeno interrupted him. 

"Yeah, well that's where I'm going. I know you kinda hate me, I also know you are well aware that prom is near and there's a tradition. Everyone knows the king will be either you or me." 

"Where are you going with all of this?" Jeno said. He looked tired of this. 

"We're about to graduate, so what are the chances we'll see each other again?" Jaemin asked him. Jeno didn't say anything, Jaemin was right. After graduation both of them will go separate ways. "Exactly." Jaemin said when Jeno didn't answer. "So, If I'm named king I'll take you to that motel as my queen ad if you win I'll leave you alone. Just like that. Deal?" 

Jeno thought for a moment. This could be his chance to finally get rid of Jaemin after 2 years of his constant flirty-self. 

"Deal." Jeno said after a couple of minutes of silence. "I'm so gonna win so I don't have to see your face ever again." 

"Jeno, you know there's a big chance of me winning, right?"  Jaemin said stopping Jeno from leaving. 

"I know." Was the only thing Jeno said before going away. Jaemin stood there watching Jeno disappear from his sight as he walked away. This was his chance to finally have a chance with Jeno. 

 

-

 

"So?" Mark asked from the other side of the table, looking at Jaemin as if he was waiting for something. 

"What?" Jaemin said after he took a bite to the apple he was so entertained looking at. 

"Did you ask him or what?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"Why the fuck are you like this? What did he say!" Mark said patience long gone. Jaemin finally looked up to meet Mark's eyes and smirked. 

"He accepted. Didn't even flinch when I told him about the motel." Jaemin said with a cocky smile. 

"Doesn't mean he'll do it...or that you gonna win." Mark reminded him. That was true, the chances of him winning were as much as the chances of Jeno winning. Both of them were the most popular boys in school. It was just a matter of luck who'll be named King at prom. 

"I'm confident in myself, also I'm pretty sure all the guys in this school will vote for Eun, the prettiest girl here." Jaemin knew everyone was going to vote for Eun, especially because they knew he wouldn't take her to that motel and do what everyone expected the king to do. 

"Yeah, well good luck. Minhee is also pretty popular and Jeno has a lot of chances of winning. The perfect couple." Mark reminded him as he stood up when the bell rang. Jaemin stayed on his seat for a moment thinking about the older's words. 

 

-

 

"Jeno!" As soon as Jeno heard that voice he tried walking faster. One day, one simple day he didn't have to see Na Jaemin's pretty face or hear his deep voice. When he felt a hand around his wrist, he gave up and stopped walking. He turned around to see Jaemin face to face. 

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to eat something with me," Jaemin said with a smiled on his face. "That if you're not busy, of course." 

"I thought you said you'll leave me alone." 

"I did say that, but only if you won, which you haven't. And won't. Also, I didn't mention anything about me leaving you alone meanwhile, did I?" Jaemin told him. 

"I guess you're right," Jeno said trying to convince himself. "But, I'm really busy tight now and I don't have any intention befriending you." Jeno smiled at him sweetly and walked away. Jaemin stood there watching Jeno leaving him again. 

 

- 

 

The thing about Jaemin, Jeno noticed, was that he didn't give up. If he wanted something, someone, he'll fight for that something or someone. Jaemin waited for him everyday outside his classroom, at first Jeno would reject him the same way he always did, but then something inside him decided that maybe giving him a chance to at least befriend him would be enough. Jeno knew that he wanted and Jaemin wasn't one of those things, but maybe being friends with someone wouldn't be as bad. 

Things got bad when he started to like Jaemin way more than he should, way more than he's liked anyone in years. He likes the way Jaemin laughs at his pathetic jokes even when they're not funny, they make Jaemin laugh which makes him laugh even more; he likes the way Jaemin brushes his hair away whenever he's eating, always with the same excuse that he cant see him eating with his hair on his face; he really likes the way his long fingers feel against his skin. He likes the way Jaemin treats him. Jaemin is known for being too nice, but whenever he was alone with him, he showed him how important Jeno was to him. He especially likes it when Jaemin puts the palm of his hand against his thighs under the table, without saying nothing and acting as innocent as possible. 

Jeno tries really hard to push him away but it's hard, so freaking hard when Jaemin was so nice and smiled that way to him whenever they were together. But Jeno had a plan, he had a life planned and Jaemin just couldn't be in it the way he wants to. The only thing he can do is wait for the best, and hopefully he'd be the one being named king. 

Jeno smiles slightly as Jaemin finishes telling him a story. He has to win. 

 

- 

 

Prom night comes faster than what he would've liked. he enters the gym slowly with Minhee by his side. She's wearing a pretty pink dress which made her look even prettier. He, on the other hand, is looking a lot simpler, wearing a classic black suit and a bow tie. He didn't want to be too extra. Once Minhee leaves his side to be with her friends he notices Jaemin is already there. He was wearing a sleek navy blue with a tie and Jeno wasn’t going to lie. Jaemin looked good. He looked at Jaemin for a bit too long and Jaemin immediately smiles as soon as he sees Jeno. He sees Jaemin walking his way and decided to stay where he was even if what he wanted the most was to turn around and leave the party.

  
“You look good.” Jaemin says as soon as he’s in front of Jeno, he has the same beautiful smile and adoration in his eyes as always and it hurts Jeno a little to see the younger like that.

  
“Thanks.” Jeno only murmurs, trying not to look at Jaemin in the eye.

  
“This is the part when you tell me I look good too.” Jaemin says laughing which makes Jeno smile and finally they make eye contact.

  
“I wasn’t planning to.” Jeno responds jokingly.

  
“Ouch. That hurts, you know?” They both laugh and soon Jaemin takes his hand. “Wanna dance?” Jaemin says and moves his head to where everyone else is dancing and having fun.

  
“I don’t really know how to dance.” Jeno says. He liked dancing, of course. But he wasn’t about to embarrass himself in front of Jaemin.

  
“Well, that makes two of us.” Jaemin sighed. “Guess both of us are going to look like fucking idiots.” And they did looked like idiots, both trying to coordinate their steps, especially when a slow song came in and the only thing that could be heard was Jeno’s laugh over the soft music and Jaemin’s feet tripping over Jeno’s. This only gained a few glares from couples trying to enjoy their moment but they couldn’t care less.

  
Time seemed to pass quickly because soon everyone was gathering around the stage, looking up at the prom court. Jaemin quickly said goodbye and winked at him before looking for his partner. Jeno decided to do the same and as soon as he found her he stood besides her. They both held their breath as Donghyuck stepped up to the microphone to announce the winner. Even if he didn’t accept it, Jeno wanted to lose. But he knew he needed to win.

  
“Goodnight, everyone. We are gathered here to finally know which couple will be named our king and queen this generation. Who am I kidding? We want to know which couple is fucking tonight!” Donghyuck say enthusiastically and soon all the teachers were almost over him. “Sorry! Sorry! Won’t happen again.” He apologizes before opening the envelope in his hands.

  
Jaemin couldn’t tear his eyes away from the golden envelope.

  
Jeno felt his body shaking.

  
“Our prom queen and king of 2019 are…Oh.” Donghyuck stops for a moment to look at what was written on the paper. Everyone was looking at him expectantly, including Jeno and Jaemin. “Well, this is unexpected. Our prom queen and king are Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin! Or prom kings?” Donghyuck said. A mixed reaction followed. Some people were cheering, Jeno could feel Minhee hugging him and congratulating him but he couldn’t move. Others seemed to be too dumbfounded or couldn’t quite process what was happening, exactly how Jaemin was. “C’mon, kings! To the scenario.” Donghyuck said trying to break the tension. 

  
Jaemin was the first one to take a step. And soon Jeno followed. Once both of them were on the scenario Jaemin smiled at him. “Unexpected, huh?” Donghyuck put on Jaemin’s head the crown and soon grabbed the tiara and crowned Jeno with it.

  
“Sorry. Wasn’t expecting two kings tonight.” He said.

  
“Don’t worry, He looks cuter like this.” Jaemin said and grabbed Jeno’s waist before smiling to everyone below them.

 

-

 

As soon as Jeno stepped down, he went to the restroom to wash his face. Obviously, Jaemin had to follow him.

 

“Could you leave me alone? I won.” Jeno said as soon as he saw Jaemin entering the restroom.

  
“Well, I won too. So…no.” Jaemin said trying to get closer to Jeno. “It’s not as bad as it seems, Jeno. We practically made history tonight.”

  
“I wanted you to lose.” Jeno whispered, more to himself than to Jaemin.

  
“I know.” Jaemin laughed. “And as much as I would like to tell you that I'll leave you alone. A deal is a deal. So, I think is only correct if you come with me to that motel and then I leave you alone. Only if you want to. I think we’re friends by now, right?” Jaemin said smiling. Jeno only looked at his face for a couple of minutes and contemplated his options.

  
He could leave Jaemin here and go to his house. He could just ignore him and act as if he didn’t exist until they graduate, then he wouldn’t have to see his face ever again. Or, he could enjoy just one night for himself. “You better drive, I’m your princess today so you have to please me.”

  
Jaemin smirk and stood even closer. “Nop. You’re my queen.” Jeno only laughed and took Jaemin’s hand.

 

-

 

When they left once it was done, Jaemin was driving and he headed in the direction of the motel. Soon, he was turning and pulling into the parking lot of the motel. “You’re fucking with me, right?” Jeno said as soon as he saw the motel, which was adorned with pretty pink neon lights.

  
“I think it’s pretty, Fits your whole aesthetic tonight.” Jaemin said looking at the tiara still on Jeno’s head. Jeno remembered the thing he had on his head and blushed, quickly taking it off. He opened the door of the car, stepped down and waited for Jaemin to do the same. Jaemin looked at the tiara in Jeno’s seat for a moment and smiled. After a minute he stepped out of the car. He soon looped his arm around Jeno’s waist and lead him to the lobby. Jaemin was talking to the receptionist, who apparently already knew what room they were supposed to get.

  
“I wanted to kiss you romantically on the elevator. Dumb of me to assume this thing would have more than a first floor.” Jaemin said as soon as they left the lobby and walked to find their room. “Oh, here it is.” The door had its number in a glittery pink color. Jaemin unlocked the door to their room and opened it to reveal a really pink room. The bed was heart-shaped and there were a lot of pink things around it.

  
“Is that a heart-shaped hot-tub? God…” Jeno remarked when he saw the tub as he walked around the room. Seeing Jeno exploring the room made him nervous. When Jeno grabbed a box of chocolates and ate one, Jaemin started to panic. Seeing the older eating while he was seated on the bed where he was supposed to fuck him made him feel uneasy. “Something wrong?” Jeno said innocently from where he was and Jaemin shook his head. Even from there Jeno could notice how nervous Jaemin was.

  
“I- Why are you here?” Jaemin asked him. “I mean, you could’ve just left. We both won so I don’t get why you’re here, especially when you’ve never shown any interest in me.”  
Jeno didn’t know what to say. He could be honest for the first time and tell him why he wanted to come with him. Or he could keep the façade as always. “Just for fun, Jaemin. You’ll get what you want and I’ll get a good fuck. There’s nothing to lose.”

  
Just a good fuck. Jaemin ignored the slight pain he felt on his chest and got closer to Jeno. He grabbed his face with his hands and just looked at him for a couple of minutes. Jeno really was the prettiest boy. “What do you want, Jeno?”

  
_I want to be with you._ “I want you to fuck me.” Whispered Jeno while looking at Jaemin in the eyes. Jaemin felt his face heat up and pushed Jeno on the bed to lay him down. “Can I kiss you?” Jeno asked when Jaemin failed to do anything else. He didn't get an answer but only a pressure on his lips that made his body arch. He could feel the warmth of Jaemin’s breath on his lips.

  
Jaemin loved this, he loved how kissing Jeno felt, maybe it was because he knew him so well or because Jeno was someone he cared and dreamed about the most. He hummed with pleasure as he deepened the kiss, lips and tongues exploring with increasing urgency. Jaemin broke the kiss to look at Jeno; his pupils were blown wide. His hair was disheveled, falling over his forehead. “You look beautiful.” Jeno ignored Jaemin’s words and started to take off the younger’s coat.

  
“If you are not going to get naked and fuck me, then what’s the point?” Jeno said against Jaemin’s lips once he took off his coat and began to untuck his shirt.

  
“You can’t just say things like that.” Jaemin says while he starts to roll his hips, he felt himself smiling once he heard a pretty moan coming out of Jeno’s mouth.

  
“Then make me stop.” Jeno said, face flushed and smirking.

  
“I will.” And he started unbuttoning his shirt. Once he finished he did the same to Jeno and unbuckled his pants, kissing his thighs as he did so. “Oh, I have an idea.” Jaemin said before standing form where he was seated kissing Jeno’s legs. Jeno could barely see Jaemin once he was gone. Damn this too big of a room. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

  
Of course Jaemin had to be inside the hot-tub. “You know, I’m not getting into that thing.” Jaemin slumped lower against the ceramic surface to hide his grin. “I’m being serious. I refuse. How many people had even used this? It’s disgusting.”

  
“Hmm, you’re right. Why don’t you hand me those bottles? I’m pretty sure they’re bubbles.” Jeno smiled and did what he was told. “Ohh look, this one has glitter. Bet you’ll look really pretty covered in glitter.

  
“You can’t just leave a boy there waiting.”

  
“Why don’t you come inside and tell me that to my face?” Jeno raised an eyebrow and took the rest of his clothes off. He walked closer to the tub and sat on the edge of the tub. Then, he noticed the silver tiara on Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin smiled and said, “What? I thought you’d look cute wearing it.”

  
“You win.” Jeno says before sinking into the water. “The water is hot!”

  
“Yes, Jeno. The hot tub is actually full of hot water.” Jaemin said sarcastically while Jeno sat down on the tub ignoring Jaemin’s words.

  
“Oh, this is so much better.” Jeno said with a sigh, closing his eyes as he sank into the water until it covered him to his neck. He opened his eyes to look at Jaemin and smiled. “Give me that.” Jaemin handed the tiara and Jeno put it on his head.

  
“Pretty.” Jaemin whispered as he grabbed Jeno’s feet to massage them. The heat brought out a pink flush to Jeno’s skin that Jaemin thought was adorable. After a little while Jeno felt Jaemin’s hands on his ankles and legs.

  
“If you want me there, just say so.” Jeno stood up slightly and got closer to Jaemin, sliding his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders. Jeno sank a little lower into the hot water and by extension a little closer to Jaemin. Jaemin took the time to appreciate Jeno’s pretty wet skin covered in glitter. Jaemin couldn't help himself and started to softly kiss his shoulders. “This is good.”

  
“What is?” Jaemin said against Jeno’s skin.

 

“This. Having hot-tub sex.” Jeno answered and Jaemin looked at him with wide eyes. “What? Am I getting too ahead of myself? Wasn’t that deal because you wanted this?”

  
“I- yeah.” Jaemin brought Jeno closer to him and started to kiss him sloppily. The heat was making him feel dizzy but it was nice, Jeno’s skin felt soft against his hands. And Jeno seemed to be relaxed, which made the kisses loose and deep and before he can help it, he’s already hard. He grabs Jeno’s ass and brings him closer. “Is this okay?”

  
“Yes. Fuck, yes. Can I touch you now?” Jeno said urgently and Jaemin couldn't do anything else but nod. He moaned as soon as he felt Jeno’s fingers wrap around him. Jeno’s movements grew faster and Jaemin could only groan and kiss Jeno’s neck, licking and sucking his way down to his shoulders and collarbones. Jeno whimpered and cried as soon as Jaemin bites one of his nipples. “Want you to fuck me, please.”

  
“Okay, princess.” Say Jaemin as he moved the hand grabbing his ass near his entrance. He circled around it for a moment before pushing it in. Jeno only grabbed onto Jaemin’s shoulders, tilting his head back. Soon, he pushed another finger in. Both of them were moaning and sweating not only from the warmth of the tub but because of how they felt.

  
“Jaemin, not here.” Was the only thing Jeno said before hiding his face on Jaemin’s neck. He understood what Jeno wanted so he pushed him away slightly and got out if the tub as fast and careful as he could. Once he did, he grabbed Jeno and brought him out of the tub.

  
Jaemin pushes Jeno down on the bed and climbs over him. Jeno allows him to kiss his neck. He pulls away for a moment and grabs the bottle of pink lube in the nightstand beside the also pink bed. “Have you ever…?”

  
“Fingered myself? Hell yes. But I’m still looking for someone who can do it for me. You think you can help me?” And Jeno was looking at him so innocently and pretty and he still had glitter on his pale skin and he was sweating and making a mess on the bed because of how wet he was. Jaemin just couldn't help but touching Jeno, so he covers two if his fingers and brings them to his entrance once again. He pushes the two fingers in and out as Jeno starts to move, his eyes closed and his fingers fisted in the sheets. And everything was just perfect, exactly how he had imagined. Except for the fact that Jeno wasn’t his. Not yet. “I want you inside, baby.”

  
“Anything for my princess.” Jaemin was about to coat his length with lube when he remembered their situation. “Fuck, I don’t have a condom. Just let me search one-“

  
“No. Fuck, just do it. I’m clean, I swear.” Jeno had tears in his eyes and Jaemin only nodded.

  
“I’m clean, too.” He put lube on his cock and then he lined himself up between Jeno’s legs and carefully started to push in. Jaemin breathed hard, he slipped in deeper, setting closer and moving Jeno’s leg to adjust himself and was surprised when he goes even further. He’s almost balls deep and it just feels amazing. Better than what he had imagined. “You’re so good, baby.”

  
“I am. Only for you, Jaemin.” Jeno says, eyes closed and trying to breath, waiting for something.

  
“How hard do you want it?” Jaemin said as he twitched his hips experimentally. Jeno cried out and begged for more. Jaemin couldn't stop, not when Jeno was whimpering that prettily. Jaemin only whispered how amazing he was, how beautiful and perfect he was for him.

  
“Really hard. Fuck me like you mean it, Jaemin.” Jeno says and sobbed in pleasure. “This is what you wanted, right?” He says, nails digging into his arms. Jaemin wants to say no. He wants to say that what he wanted was a relationship but he can’t bring himself to say it.

  
“Okay, I’ve got you.”

  
“Just don’t stop, please.” Jeno’s hands moved to Jaemin’s sweaty back, drawing him close to kiss him passionately. Jaemin braced himself with his hands at both sides of Jeno. He would give anything to make this moment last forever. Jaemin soon set a fast, vicious pace, pounding in Jeno’s tight warmth hard but so careful. The sounds entering his ear coming from Jeno’s pretty mouth only made him pound harder.

  
“You’re so good.” Jeno whimpered at Jaemin’s words and buried his head onto Jaemin’s neck deeper. “Tell me how bad you need it, baby. Don’t hide your pretty face.” Tears formed in Jeno’s eyes as Jaemin snapped his hips harder.

  
“Please, just place.” Jaemin was losing his ability to control the rhythm of his hips, so he leaned forward and pounded hard onto one special spot. Jeno was about to come so Jaemin's hands reached down to jerk Jeno’s length.

  
“Come for me, baby.” Watching Jeno come was one of the most satisfying things. The way Jeno’s hips stilled, how his back arched and the sound he made out of pleasure. He still didn’t come so he began to fuck him again.

  
“Don’t stop.” Jeno whispered, not wanting Jaemin to stop. Not wanting the moment to stop. He carefully turned around. He didn't want to see Jaemin’s face, he just couldn't. Now on his knees, he lets Jaemin keep on fucking him. He feels Jaemin’s grip on his hips tight enough that he expects to see bruises on his skin later. “So good.” Jeno says, wanting to reassure Jaemin. “Your dick feels so good, Jaemin. You’re going to fill me up and make a mess of myself.” Jeno buries his face in the pillow as Jaemin fucked him harder. The only thing he cared about was Jaemin fucking him, moving and thrusting in him harder. Soon, Jaemin was coming and groaning harder than he expected.

  
Jeno’s arms gave up and fell to the mattress, taking Jaemin’s weight on top of himself. Once Jaemin moved, he brought him closer to him and kissed him until they both fell asleep.

 

-

 

Next morning, Jeno was awake before Jaemin. He was carefully watching the younger boy. He could wake Jaemin up and kiss him, tell him he wanted to try things. He could do the right thing. Or, maybe he simply could stay like this, wrapped around Jaemin’s arms. Not wanting to know where things were going. He could play it safe. But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He moved around and saw Jaemin opening his eyes.

  
“Where are you going?” Jaemin asked, still a little asleep. He took in a moment to see Jeno’s pretty body.

  
And it could be so easy to just stand up and leave, without explanation, to just leave Jaemin behind. After all, he did what he promised. But, seeing Jaemin like this, looking at him like he was the whole world, and maybe he was to him, made him feel good. Made him happy. He threw his thoughts away and just kissed him. 

He could deal with everything later that day, right now he belonged to Jaemin. And Jaemin belonged to him. 


End file.
